Percentage
by Skitter160
Summary: Ryuzuki gets restless in heaven


Percentage 

Disclaimer: I own nothing sorry or this would happen for real!

'I'm seven percent sure I'm unhappy here.' Ryzuki thought as he looked down at the earth from heaven. 'Raito...' An echo lingered in his mind.

Meanwhile in limbo Misa and Raito sat talking about anything. 'I forgot I'd end up with her in the end too.' Raito thought to himself.

Time passed slowly in both places. As the time passed Ryzuki found himself surer of his unease. As the percentage rose so did his memories. 'Kira...' Ryzuki thought with hate.'As much as I hate Kira I don't hate him! Raito...' Ryzuki pushed his thoughts aside since he was only nine percent sure.

"Raito" A soft echoing whisper was heard in Raito's mind. A familiar voice. 'L...' Raito thought in hate.

Ryzuki felt a pang and heard his old name reverberate in his ears in a old familiar voice. 'L' the next morning Ryzuki went to God. "God please permit me to go to limbo."

"Why? Are you unhappy here?" God spoke in a deep voice.

"No, to astern if I am unhappy here."

"Go. I give you one day." God permitted him leave.

Ryzuki made his way to limbo, sighting Raito he flew down before him and Misa. Before he was noticed he quickly kicked Raito back several feet. Misa sat stunned.

Ryzuki landed in a sitting position on his chest holding his head up by the hair as if to punch him. Raito was the age he had been when he received the Death Note.

"L" Raito spat out in hate.

"Kira, no Ratio Yagami." Ryzuki sneered drawing closer. "That was from L." Ryzuki smiled brushing their lips briefly. Raito laid there wide eyed, causing Ryzuki to grin as he kissed him again. He used the shock to penetrate his mouth.

Misa ran over there and began to pound Ryzuki.

"What's going on?" Raito found himself responding and not so unwillingly. He pushed Ryzuki off gasping for air. Misa took him in her arms. "What's with you L?" Raito spat.

"I'm not L anymore, I'm Ryzuki. Just as you are no longer Kira but Raito Yagami." Ryzuki licked his lips crouching on his feet in a sexy pose.

"I suppose." Raito said finding himself aroused.

"It's only for the day." Ryzuki slowly licked his lips.

"Misa." Raito's voice was demanding. She let him go. He sat up and motioned Ryzuki forward.

Ryzuki crawled catlike and sexy, pawing Raito shirt when he reached him. "So what do you want?" He whispered.

"What did you come for?" Raito whispered back.

"I'm sure I'm happy there." Ryzuki pulled himself up on to Raito. Snuggling up to him a bit he planted a kiss. "So will you make me happy here?" He whispered softly in Raito's ear.

Ratio couldn't fight the arousal and pressed his lips hard to Ryzuki's. Their tongues met in war their hands finding life, roaming over their clothes and up under them.

Misa sat there watching in shock.

Raito pulled for air. Seeing Misa he turned to her. "Today Misa, I want to be alone." 'With Ryzuki.' Misa rose and left feeling unwanted like she was and is.

Ratio unbuttoned Ryzuki's pants coaxing him into an erection. Raito ran his hands over Ryzuki's shaft. Raito lowered his head and took it in his mouth slowly sucking. Moan. Ryzuki arched his back giving him better access. Ratio began to pull off the pants, once they were gone he undid his own. After allowing Ryzuki to come in his mouth he took Ryzuki onto his lap and penetrated him.

"Aaah" Ryzuki died again from pleasure. "Raito." Their hips thrust in a slow rhythm that kept gaining speed as they went. Reaching his climax Raito pulled out and came on Ryzuki. Then they collapsed, lying together. "I love you , Raito!" Ryzuki whispered before passing out.

'Love? Me? I was Kira!'

When Ryzuki woke up he was covered with Raito's shirt. "Raito?"

Ratio was sitting with his back to Ryzuki. "I've been thinking. Can you stay?"

"Are you saying you'd want to do his again?" Ryzuki raised himself up on his elbow.

"Yes." Raito turned to look back at Ryzuki. "I love you! Ryzuki."

"Time's up." A thunderous voice echoed in the sky.

"That's God." Ryzuki dressed quickly. Returning to heaven he went to see God. "I'm unhappy here."

"Then where would you be happy?"

"In, no with Raito Yagami."

"Hmm. That's hard since his use of the Death Note. Hmm." God thought a moment. "You may visit nay time but you must remain here in heaven on Sundays." God passed judgement.

"Thank you." Ryzuki flew down to tell Raito the news.


End file.
